A Second Chance
by Firenzie
Summary: Davis is feeling really depressed and worthless and contemplating suicide. Yolei tries to cheer him up and apologizes for everything, but is it too late for a second chance?


A Second Chance  
By Firenze  
  
Warning: This fic was very overly dramatized and poorly written. Read at your own risk.  
  
Miyako Inoue walked down the streets of the city of Odaiba, running errands for her parents, who were extremely busy doing inventory for their convenience store. She took a shortcut through the park, when she heard sobs. They made her stop in her tracks. It was tragic when anyone was so depressed that they were crying, and it made her feel horrible, even if they were a stranger.   
  
Curious to see the person who was crying, she looked around, and spotted a boy with his head buried in his hands. Her heart ached to see the scene. And then the boy raised his head and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. Was he better? She wasn't sure, but one thing that she was sure of was that she was too busy to be meddling in other people's personal lives when her parents were counting on her to run some errands as quickly as possible, since her help was still needed back at the shop. Wait a second -- there was something that caught her eye about that boy. She did a double take and her jaw dropped.  
  
It was Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke Motimiya, the holder of the digieggs of courage and friendship. The leader of the new group of Chosen Children. The one who leaped into situations without using his head, and who was incredibly bold and daring. The brave leader, soccer star, who looked up to Taichi Yagami. Who rivaled with Ken Ichijouji and even someone on his side, Takeru Takaishi. Daisuke's heart belonged to one Hikari Yagami, and he did everything he could think of to impress her, except that it was all in vain, since she loved Takeru. Miyako had a feeling that the reason Daisuke was crying had something to do with that.  
  
She walked over to the bench he was sitting on. "Daisuke?" she asked softly.  
  
He looked up with red and watery eyes, which he quickly tried to hide by swiping his sleeve across them. "H--hi, Miyako." His voice came out odd and croaky. "What's up?"  
  
"I think I'm the one who should be asking that," she replied. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm not crying," he said fiercely. "I've got something in my eye."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"A cold."  
  
She shook her head again.  
  
"Allergies?"  
  
Nope.  
  
"I just yawned, so my eyes are a bit watery."  
  
She crossed her arms, refusing to buy his pathetic excuses. Then she softened and sat down next to him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. She tried to catch his eye, but he was looking down at the ground, staring intensely at a tiny bug carrying a bit of a leaf on its back. It was obvious he truly wasn't interested in the insect. Miyako sighed. "Daisuke, why won't you just tell me?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," he said softly. "Don't take it personally or anything--"  
  
"I'm not. Honestly. But I just think it'll help if you tell someone about it. Get it off your chest. In fact, I know it'll help."  
  
"I know... I'm just not in the mood. I've been thinking."  
  
Her curiosity was endless. "About what? Who? Are you crying because you were thinking of something sad?"  
  
"What is this, twenty questions?" he asked, irritated, but his anger was being used simply to hide his true feelings of sorrow.  
  
"Please, Daisuke? Just share with me your problems. I'm actually willing to listen, to help you out. And as much as you think you don't need my help--" She had read his mind-- "it doesn't mean you can't use it anyway."  
  
A heavy, anguished sigh escaped him, and he finally found himself able to look the compassionate girl in the eyes. In her large glasses, he saw his own reflection. His hair was messy, absent of the goggles Tai had given him, his eyes were red and wet, there were visible streaks of tears down the sides of his face, and his nose was red. He looked absolutely horrible -- why was Miyako trying to help him? It was obviously pity, he decided. He looked so completely miserable that she couldn't help it. He was angry. He didn't want anyone to ever feel sorry for him. And he told her that. "I don't need you feeling sorry for me, helping me just because I look a wreck. I don't want your charity."  
  
"If you don't need anyone feeling sorry for you," she asked icily, "why are you feeling sorry for yourself? And don't say you aren't, because why are you crying then? Daisuke, you're being so hard headed. You don't need to be. I'm trying to help you, not poison you or something. Accept kindness and charity when it's offered. I'm tired of repeating myself here. Why were you crying?" Her teeth were clenched now; she was getting frustrated. Her eyes were starting to fire up behind her specs.  
  
"You're so nosy," he said, his tone harsh. "Why does my personal life concern you in the least? Why should you care why I'm being such a wuss, crying my eyes out in public? Getting all teary-eyed and sobbing like a baby. Being boo-hoo-y sitting on a park bench just because everyone hates me and I have no friends and the girl I love actually tries her best to make me jealous and miserable? Huh? Why should you care?"  
  
Miyako melted, feeling horrible. "That's why you were crying? You think we all hate you?"  
  
"Sure you do! Especially you. You even sincerely thought I was a jerk!" He wiped his eyes, which were starting to tear up again. "Everyone loves Takeru so much, and they don't even notice all I'm doing. They didn't care about my efforts to beat Ken or to try to get Hikari to even like me as a human being. Even though I was struggling against all their cruel remarks and insults, they kept trying to bring me down with more teasing and mean words. You guys all call me the jerk -- but don't you think getting pleasure off making someone, who's completely alone in the world with enough problems already, feel so entirely horrible that they go out in the middle of a big public family park in urban Japan and cry like a two-year-old baby? Is that your idea of fun?  
  
"It's all because you say I'm a jerk... Well, have you ever stopped to think that there's a reason for it? You were all jerks to me, so how else should I act to you? You all forgave Ken for being someone far worse than I was. He was evil to us, and yet you still found kindness in your hearts to forget everything he had done. And I was hardly a fraction of the things he had done, and I was fighting on the same side as you. Why were you against me? Why did you treat me like I was worthless, when I served a purpose too?  
  
"Bashing Daisuke Motimiya for no real good reason at all, just because he has a crush on some girl who loves another boy who loves her back, since I get in the way of them being together. How do I get in the way in the least anyway? Hikari hates my guts, I'm positive she's said it many times before. She can't stand me, she dislikes me, and is in love with Takeru. Just because I'm not giving up and instead doing all I can to at least get to her to gain some sort of mutual respect for me by showing off a little, does that mean that I'm such a horrible person? So I get Takeru's nickname wrong a few times. I act mean to him because he's equally as mean back. So are all the rest of the Chosen Children. How am I supposed to lead a group of people who hate me to death and think I'm the biggest jerk in the world? It's not possible! Everyone hates me and yet I'm still trying my hardest to keep going through life without letting anyone notice how really broken down I am inside..."  
  
He started sobbing again, more loudly this time, not caring who in the world saw or heard him. All he could do was wallow in self pity, and in fact, he had a good reason for doing so. He had tried to hide away all his negative feelings by trying to act impressive to other people, but they only poked fun at him for it. He had hid them for so long, and then it had built up and now exploded right in his face. His attempts to make friends may have been a bit off, but people were horrible to him, treating him like he really had no feelings to be hurt. He was sensitive, even if he made a rude comment every now again -- but who didn't? He made mistakes sometimes. So he was human. What about all the things he did right? No one cared about him...  
  
An idea popped into his head. It was completly psychotic and stupid and crazy, but at his most vulnerable moment, it sounded rather appealing. In fact, it seemed like a perfectly wonderful idea, and he wondered why he hadn't thought of it sooner. Why suffer when he needn't have? He could have ended all that pain long ago. And why shouldn't he kill himself? Commit suicide... Purposely remove himself from the world's population. He would easily be forgotten, because no one would miss him anyway.  
  
His family... His parents had absoultely no trust in him at all. They refused to believe a single word out of his mouth. They didn't care where he went, what he did, how bad he felt. The television was more interesting than their own son, the thing they had created. And then there was Jun. Well, she was too busy going after Yamato to really give a damn about him, wasn't she? That's the only reason she might've cared about him -- he could provide valuable information about a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed heart throb's whereabouts.  
  
His friends... It was actually funny to even say that, for after all, he had none. Taichi... Sure, he looked up to him, but Taichi pretty much looked down upon him. Hikari...he loved her...and she loved to make him feel even worse than he did already. Of all people, she enjoyed playing with his heart most, since she could break it in other ways that left deeper emotional scars. Takeru...that was just a laugh right there. To call Takeru and Daisuke friends would be like saying COME UP WITH GOOD SIMILE. Iori Hida... The younger boy was more mature than he was. He knew Daisuke was a jerk, and wasn't afraid to say it to the older leader. And finally, Miyako.  
  
Miyako's own eyes were glistening. She had no possible way of getting through to Daisuke, who was lost in an abyss of negative thoughts and emotions. All she could do was sit back and watch as he plunged deeper and deeper, further and further away from her, from the earth itself. There was no way she could no what he was thinking anymore, with his expression entirely blank, but she had a gut feeling it would end with an attempt of suicide. And what was she supposed to do?!  
  
She was panicking, going crazy in her own mind. It was making her regret taking the shortcut through the park. But then again, Daisuke needed her. She told him countless times she'd help him. So she had to. At this moment, he needed her most... What should she do? Ideas and thoughts raced through her mind in a frenzy, a desperate attempt... But all she could really do was speak with her heart, couldn't she?  
  
And when she cleared her mind of every little thing and searched into her soul, she discovered something remarkable. Not only was it entirely unbelievable and unknown to everyone and mostly herself, it might be the key to rescuing Daisuke. So she drew in her breath and cried out sincerely from her heart --  
  
"I love you, Daisuke!"  
  
It seemed like everything stopped. Birds and ducks went silent, children shouting and laughing and having fun stopped all of a sudden, everyone seemed to forget about what they were doing and just stop. Miyako's words practically echoed through the park... Or possbibly, it was just them.  
  
But those four words were the best thing she could've done to try to stop him. They snapped Daisuke out of his suicidal thoughts for a second, and added to something of the positive side, a reason why he couldn't just kill himself. He was disbelieiving, he was in shock, he was...suspicious. Was she just saying that because she was trying to stop him?  
  
No, she wasn't. A certain glow surrounded her. She had been entirely honest. Her beautiful eyes sparkled as they gazed at him. He stared back and realized what he saw. An angel. She was glowing, and her sincerity had given her wings. She was flying down into his dark pit of despair, to rescue him. To bring him back to his normal thoughts and frame of mind. To wash away all the negatives and help him be happy again. And it was her love for him that was making it all possible.  
  
"I always thought Hikari was my light, my angel," he whispered weakly.   
  
Miyako was puzzled. What was Daisuke talking about? Angels? Did he see something she didn't? Maybe he was getting delusional. His negative feelings had swallowed him up and he was losing his mind. "What do you mean, Daisuke?"  
  
"You saved me," he told her in a small voice. "Because you -- you LOVE me?"  
  
"I don't know... I never thought I loved you. All this time, I've had crushes on so many boys I've seen, Ken, Michael, and i failed to really see the one who was right there. I was wrong for calling you a jerk. I never really thought words could hurt so much, but if they all build up like that and you don't react, it really is powerful. I'm so sorry, Daisuke. And I'm sure the others don't hate you. You really do have friends, even though we've been some pretty horrible people to you. And did you forget about Veemon? How do you think he would feel if you killed yourself? How would we get along either? You're our leader, the bravest and strongest of us all... I guess we sort of forgot that."  
  
"See, no one really cares about me, until I threaten to kill myself. Maybe I'm just one of those people who are better off being dead." He was becoming glum again. Even Miyako's love wasn't enough to convince him. His negative feelings were just too powerful, and they were doing lots of damage to his confidence, self esteem, his ambition. "When that Tortomon was chasing after me, no one bothered to help. You all ran away, thinking only of yourselves. Didn't you ever stop to think that I could have died there? I almost plunged off a cliff with Veemon. We could have died then -- I wonder why we didn't."  
  
"Because you were too strong to just give up that way. You can fight this, you know. You don't have to kill yourself. It's your choice."  
  
"I know. Killing myself is my decision. I've already made it. And there's really no loss to it. I was worth nothing anyhow, wasn't I? It'll make no difference at all."  
  
"Stop saying that," she begged. "We do care about you. Daisuke, we were just dumb to be so mean to you. It's all our fault. Don't do this to yourself. You're not a person who's better off being dead, you're special, you're important, maybe even more than we are. We were wrong to treat you so badly."  
  
"You were wrong," he said angrily, sniffling. "It may have been a whole bunch of tiny mistakes to you, just a few mean comments, but that affected me more than you know."  
  
"I understand, and I'm sorry. I'm sure everyone else is too. Oh, Daisuke, that doesn't mean you should kill yourself. We can't take it all back, it's already happened, but maybe we can make it up to you somehow. Don't you understand that we just made some very wrong mistakes? Can you forgive us?" She looked at him desperately, and grabbed onto his arm. "Please, Daisuke, we're sorry. Can we have a second chance?"  
  
He thought for a long time. He didn't know what to do, what to think, who to listen to: Miyako or himself. Who was wrong? What was right? The pressure to act only made him more confused. What should he do? Should he try for a second chance? Would this one really be better than the way they first? His eyes were wide and still tear-filled. Finally, she wrenched his arm out of Miyako's grasp, and started to run. He didn't know where, but he'd find out whenever he got where his heart was trying to guide him. Eventually he'd understand everything, and then he could make a decision. Whether it was wrong or right, he'd follow his heart.  
  
***  
  
Hikari Yagami was heading towards the apartment building where Takeru, Miyako, and Iori lived, just to visit them all and hang out. She pressed the button for Takeru's floor on the elevator and waited till it reached it. But when she rang the doorbell to the Takaishi home, Mrs. Takaishi answered and said he wasn't home. She shrugged and figured he was already with Miyako and Iori, so she went to the Inoue home next.  
  
But they weren't there either. The last place she could think of to look was the Hida household. Iori's grandfather answered the door. He said that Takeru was crying, and he came by to get Iori and Miyako. They were going to the Motimiya's house.  
  
'I wonder why...' Hikari thought curiously. She rushed over to Daisuke's apartment building. When she got there, she was startled. Police cars and an ambulence was there, their sirens blaring. A few cops were putting tape around the area, and one person was on the ground, drawing with chalk. He was making an outline.  
  
She was really confused. Who had died? She spotted Takeru, Miyako, and Iori. As she made her way to them, she realized they were all crying. "What happened?"  
  
Takeru put his arms around her. "Oh, Hikari, you haven't found out?"  
  
She looked at him curiously. "What are you talking about?"  
  
He only hugged her more tightly. "It's Davis..."  
  
"He jumped from the roof of the building," Iori said blankly. He spoke without any emotion, but he was crying too.  
  
Miyako let out a loud sob. "It's all my fault! I could have done something to stop him, and I didn't... If I had done something, Daisuke would be alive right now."  
  
"No, Miyako, it can't be only your fault," Hikari told her.  
  
"You're right," she whispered. "It's all of ours."  
  
"What are you talking about? He jumped because of us?"  
  
"Exactly." Takeru, Iori, and Hikari all stared at her. "I talked to him yesterday afternoon. He was being so negative. He said that he had no purpose in living. He was all alone, without friends."  
  
"He had us--" Takeru began, but then cut himself off. "What kind of friends were we? Especially me..."  
  
"He was tired of being called a jerk, being made fun of, being treated like he had no feelings. He was so important to us and we couldn't realize it. That's why he jumped," she explained. "Because of us."  
  
Hikari was crying now too. "He loved me, and I only treated him badly and tried my best to make him jealous. I played with his heart -- and I broke it."  
  
"I found out that I loved him," Miyako whispered, and all their heads turned as they gaped at her. "It saved him for a few seconds, but it was too late. There was just no stopping him."  
  
"We're terrible people," Iori said. "My grandfather is going to be so disappointed in me..."  
  
"I can't believe that he killed himself because of us. I always thought we were teasing us in fun. I never thought he took those things seriously," Takeru said.  
  
"Well he did. And now he's gone," Miyako said. "And it's all because of us. Daisuke didn't kill himself...in reality, WE did. He won't be coming back ever again, and it's out fault."  
  
A police man walked over to the group of friends, holding a letter. "Excuse me, are you Miyako?" he asked, reading a name off the envelope. He was talking to Hikari. She shook her head and pointed. "This is for you," the police man said, handing her the envelope. "Apparently, Daisuke wrote it especially to you before he jumped."  
  
"Oh, thank you," she said quietly, as the man walked away. With shaking hands, she opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper (una hoja de papel...whoops, sorry, still in Spanish mood here). The others crowded around her, as she unfolded the paper. It was a short letter, which Miyako read out loud.  
  
"Dear Miyako,  
I'm sorry I committed suicide, even after all you did to try to stop me. It's not your fault, so stop thinking it. I did it because I was just tired of living. I just really believed that I had no purpose in living. I had nothing to live for anyway, so I just did what should have happened a long time ago. Yes, there are people to blame for this, but don't feel bad. I won't say names, you probably know who you are."  
  
Takeru and Hikari looked extremely guilty. Miyako looked at them sympathetically and then continued on reading.  
  
"I know you're probably all truly sorry now, and I forgive you. I'm not mad anymore. But there's one thing I couldn't do. Miyako, you asked for a second chance, to make it all up. You have to learn that in life, you don't always get a second chance.  
  
Love always,  
Daisuke Motimiya"  
  
***  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Yes, it ends there. I got sick of writing it. It was just such a horrible, overly dramatic, terribly written piece of crap. (If you thought I couldn't insult my fics any more, you were wrong) It came to me around midnight last night for some reason, and I just started typing and it rambled on and on. And you must know that I'm still severely suffering from writer's block. You wouldn't believe the kinds of things I've been writing. That Koukari, two Soratos, a Daikari, and even a Taito and Mira. Scary, I know. So compared to those, this is relatively normal, I guess. Even though it was also pointless and very, very badly written. And I have no clue why I was using the Japanese names. I think it was all because Yolei was the first character I mentioned, and I really like the name Miyako, unlike Yolei. Any comments, including flames (that's probably all there are going to be anyway!), are accepted.  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine. Get it? Got it? Good. 


End file.
